Awakening
In The Syrrannites In the Vulcan vs. Andoria '' |image= |series= |production=40358-084 (408) |producer(s)= |story= |script= André Bormanis |director= Roxann Dawson |imdbref=tt0572176 |guests=Robert Foxworth as Administrator V'Las, Gary Graham as Ambassador Soval, John Rubinstein as Minister Kuvak, Bruce Gray as Surak, Kara Zediker as T'Pau and Joanna Cassidy as T'Les |previous_production=The Forge |next_production=Kir'Shara |episode=ENT S04E08 |airdate=26 November 2004 |previous_release=The Forge |next_release=Kir'Shara |story_date(s)=(2154) |previous_story=The Forge |next_story=Kir'Shara }} =Summary= Previously Enterprise is ordered to Vulcan after 31 humans, including Vice-Admiral Forrest, die in the bombing of the United Earth Embassy, blamed by Administrator V'Las on the Syrrannites, a Vulcan faction that claim peaceful tenets, but follow a "corrupted" form of the teachings of the Vulcan philosopher and father of Vulcan logic, Surak. When T'Pol recieves an IDIC pendant, modified to show a map of a path across a desert on Vulcan called “the Forge”, she and Archer leave the ship and begin to make the crossing, in search of T'Pau, the Syrranite accused of the attack, and T'Pol's mother T'Les. A sand-fire storm kills Arev, a traveller the pair encounter in the Forge, but before he dies, he forcefully performs a mind meld with Archer to transfer his katra. After burying him, a focussed Archer leads T'Pol directly to the concealed T'Karath Sanctuary, where they are quickly captured. Meanwhile, Doctor Phlox discovers that the DNA was planted and, with Commander Tucker, examines security scans near a checkpoint in the embassy, singling out a hooded man holding a suspicious package, whom the guard at the checkpoint seems to already know. Unfortunately, the guard is in a coma from the blast, and Archer and T'Pol are incommunicado. Though it violates standard Vulcan ethics, Phlox and Tucker consider a mind meld, and Soval decides to perform it himself. To his surprise, he discovers that the suspect is Stel, a Vulcan investigator attached to V'Las. Soval then resolves to inform the High Command. Continuation Ambassador Soval is summoned before Administrator V'Las and the High Council to face punishment over his use of a mind meld. Since the act is widely considered to be criminal by the Vulcan authorities, Soval is summarily dismissed from the Ambassadorial service. Meanwhile, Captain Archer and Commander T'Pol are questioned by the Syrrannites. After a short while, T'Pol is taken to see her mother, T'Les, and the two disagree about the tenets of the group — the Vulcan authorities call them extremists, a term T'Les disagrees with. Soon, Archer begins to see visions of an old Vulcan, and the dissidents determine that he had the katra of Surak transferred into him via mind meld. V'Las, now largely unopposed on the Council, becomes increasingly obsessed with decisively ending the Syrrannite threat once and for all. He postpones his plans to bombard the encampment, after delays in convincing Enterprise to leave orbit. He contacts Starfleet, and the Admiralty give Commander Tucker direct orders, which he refuses to carry out directly. He attempts, with assistance from Soval, to send a rescue shuttlepod to "The Forge", but they are intercepted by Vulcan patrol vessels. V'Las then finally orders Vulcan warships to directly engage Enterprise, and Soval suggests that they should retreat before they are severely damaged. A ritual is performed to transfer the katra into the mind of T'Pau, but the attempt fails. Archer continues to see Surak who informs him that he must find the relic known as the "Kir'Shara". The Vulcan military begin to bombard the complex. Archer, T'Pol, and T'Pau remain behind to search for the relic, and Archer is able to use his knowledge to unlock a door to reveal it. As they exit, T'Pol finds her mother, but she soon dies after being seriously injured in the attack. On Enterprise, Soval reveals that the Vulcans, despite the recent peace accord, are preparing a pre-emptive strike against the Andorians, and Tucker orders an immediate course at maximum warp. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # The Undesirable Element on Saturday, November 27, 2004 - 12:09 am: So Vulcan is not a democracy at this point. Soval mentions that V'Las earned his position because of merit, not because he was chosen by the people. This is not a nit, just something that I found interesting. LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, November 28, 2004 - 8:06 pm: No, that’s not what he said at all. He said that their society rewards merit, but didn’t say anything at all about whether the people choose their leaders, either directly, or indirectly. In what way is a meritocracy inconsistent with a democracy. Ideally, in a democracy, people choose their leaders based on merit. Choice and merit are not mutually exclusive. # Rona on Saturday, November 27, 2004 - 8:01 am: The fanatical nature of V'Las was a bit disturbing. His fanatacism seemed to be very tinged with anger. Is obsession an emotional state? How could the other counsil members not raise more of an objection to his actions? I would have thought a massacre would be unthinkable for most of the High Command members. LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, November 27, 2004 - 9:49 pm: The Vulcans have long been depicted on this series as being less restrained emotionally than their TOS-TNG era descendants. As for objections to V'Las' fanaticism, it seemed that Kuvak was butting heads with him, and I'd wager that he will have a hand in bringing him down in the next episode. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise